rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Senju Tenma
'Character First Name' Tenma 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' Neurotech 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' 03/12 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 135 lbs. 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' A few things that could be used to describe the person known as Tenma Senju are; Easy Going, helpful and laid back however there's another side to him that doesn't come out often towards comrades, a more violent and sadistic kind of nature that he keeps hidden and locked up but when it comes to an enemy there's the slight chance of it surfacing. Tenma has great loyalty towards his friends and most importantly his village, which one comes first isn't always clear, at times making it seem as if he would even kill a friend to complete a mission, however he is not known to like the pain of his friends, if he had to kill one he would most likely do it as quick and painless as possible, however even though he may be in the same village as someone doesn't mean he considers them a friend or actually likes them at all and at most points its very clear that he merely tolerates people, things he enjoys doing is going for runs and practicing his skill in Kenjutsu, the art of using a sword in combat, following the ideal of quick and precise strikes over slow and strong one's, believing that strength is pointless if you can't hit your target, which gives him reason to work out in the cardio department and lightly in other departments to remain toned and well muscled, but not bulky and over sized. 'Behaviour' Tenma is a mixture of 2 personalities, Loud and Happy and Dark and Lethal, however the dark and Lethal personality isn't often shown towards friends, he tends to be more happy and out going. his personality is not to be mistaken with Bi-polar disorder or Multiple personality disorder, just like any human if something bad happens he wont be happy and if nothings wrong that's how he acts. At times when hes thinking about things he can be a bit Sadistic and enjoy the pain of others, as long as they aren't his friends though, he would rather take on the pain himself instead of having a friend of his hurt. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' Wolves 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju 'Ninja Class ' Sannin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Water 'Advanced Nature' None. 'Weapon of choice' 1 Osmium sword , 1 Titanium sword. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):5 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 49 pieces. 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Rank S- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Cutter Rank A- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Great_Waterfall_Technique Rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave Rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Formation_Wall Rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Electromagnetic_Murder Rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Beast_Running_Technique Rank C- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Technique Rank C- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Gunshot Rank C- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Rank C- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Hiding_in_Water_Technique Rank C-http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Black_Rain_Technique 'Allies' Aoi Uchiha, 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Tenma Senju was born on the date of March 12th to parent's, Tekoma Senju and Katsumi Senju. At the age of 6 he joined the Ninja academy with no goals in mind other than to become a great shinobi, he slowly progressed through the academy but by the age of 7 his father had passed away from a work related accident, with the goal of protecting his mother he began to take his training in ninjutsu seriously, despite already being a child prodigy in the ninja arts, he worked hard which only added on to his skill, at the age of 8 years old he was promoted to the rank of Genin and continued on with his missions as a part of a 3 man squad, at the age of 10 he was promoted to the rank of chuunin, however during this time his mother fell ill to an incurable disease that slowly killed you from the inside, her often coughing up blood despite her best efforts in hiding it the young Tenma knew she was ill due to all the bloodied wash clothes hidden under her bed. 4 years later his mother passed away, grieving over losing the one and only parent he had left, he set into a year of body and mind numbing training, his skills improved greatly as he took a favor to using 2 swords, 1 owned by his mother and the other owned by his father, his fathers sword was black and made of Osmium it also had 2 areas along the blade where it came out into a small hooked spike, 1 near in the center and 1 right under the tip of the blade on both sides, this gave the ability of puncture wounds even during a slashing attack, the sheath was specially made to snap open and close like a suit case due to not being able to slide it out of the case. His mothers sword was made of titanium, giving it a silver with a small rainbowish kinda look, however it also had the hooks along the blade, the black blade he gave the nickname of Luna and the silver one was Sola, by far these family heirlooms being his most prized possessions. He rose to the rank of Jounin at the age of 16 and by the time he was 18 years old he had become known as a Sannin. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju